Legend
by Artemis Shade
Summary: PokeSpecial. When nine students of Kanto's Pokemon Special Academy meet and become fast friends, they never expected to be involved in a crisis involving vicious legendary Pokemon and the fate of the Pokemon world itself...
1. Prologue: Future: Red

Somewhere in Sinnoh

…………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………

………………

………

…

_No._

_Oh, God, no._

_We can't stop  
__We  
__can't  
__end  
__like  
_this_…_

………………………………………

_Stranded  
__Lost  
__Deserted  
__Sepearted  
__We  
__can't…_

………………………………………

………………………………………

_I'm sor_ry…

Silver looks like he's seen a ghost. Gold's been standing next to him for the past five minutes, wondering if he's going to pass out or something. It's funny how a single situation can cause mortal enemies to  
_pull  
__the team  
__together…_

………………………………………

_Ruby's been messing with that old beat up PokeGear for the past twenty minutes. He won't stop. He still _hopes  
_it will all disappear, that  
__the dead device will  
__miraculously come back and  
__find a way to save us..._

………………………………………

_And _Green_…  
__Hasn't said two words  
__Trying to form a  
__plan  
__with trying being the key words_

_He won't admit defeat  
__And neither will I_

………………………………………

_We don't care if we're not strong enough  
__We don't care if we're too young  
__We don't care if we're  
__doomed…_

_We will find them  
__We will fight  
__We will live  
__Whether we win or  
__Whether we lose_

………………………………………

_Repeat the same words repeatedly,  
__over  
__and over  
__and over  
__and over again  
__and you begin to forget their meaning…_

_We will survive  
__we will win  
__we will fight  
__we will live…  
__Until _it _returns_

………………………………………

………………

_I'm sorry, guys  
__It's my fault, isn't it?_

_Hiding in an optimistic charade  
__Pulling the team together  
__Believing we'd always save the day_

………………………………………

_Look where it got us?_

_They're gone._

_We've invoked a threat bigger than anyone can handle._

_We've been _separated_…_

………………………………………

_I'm sorry I hid from the truth…  
__Green…  
__Gold…  
__Silver…  
__Ruby…  
__Blue and Yellow and Crys and Sapphire…  
Everyone._

_Whoever said I should lead  
_lied

_And I'm sorry_

_I can't quit but_

_I  
__can't  
__do  
__this  
__anymore…_

………………………………………

_I'm sorry…_

_I still  
__fight…_

_I always fight…_

_That's who I am  
__a  
__fighter_

_Whether you win or  
__whether you lose_

_The spirit remains the  
__same…_

………………………………………

_Oh, God, it's  
__coming…_

_I can feel it  
__I can tell  
__We can tell  
__No one will it admit it  
__But it's  
__coming…_

………………………………………

_We aren't ready  
__we hide beneath confident  
_facades  
_but we aren't ready  
__and we never will be_

_I'm sorry I--we hid from the truth_

_But in the end we  
__gave  
__it  
__our  
__best…_

………

…………………

………………………………………

……………………………………………

………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………


	2. One: Present: Ruby and Blue

About eleven months ago  
Train to PSA

This place was _packed_.

Even though Ruby was used to getting around in a crowd, there was one thing he could never do--and that was find someone.

Constant 'sorry's' and 'excuse me's' accompanied each step in the crowded aisles by anyone polite enough to do so, but Ruby was too busy trying to look around to apologize. But one thing was easy enough for him--all he had to do was look for the person who was the _least _comfortable in a place like this.

He found her standing towards the back of the train, looking like she'd rather be anywhere but here. "Sapphire!" He shouted, jumping up and trying to wave. She spotted him, rolled her eyes, but waved in response. The next minute was spent trying to reach her. "…Hey!" He finally greeted her, after nearly tripping and falling over someone's foot for the tenth time.

"…Hi," She finally greeted him, trying not to laugh at his recent lack of coordination. Ruby scowled, but smiled, as he looked her up and down. "I take it you like the clothes I made you?"

"You… made…?" Sapphire looked down at her own clothing and smirked. "Should've expected it. You're such a _sissy_…"

"Hey!" Ruby protested, turning away. "At least I'm not a barbarian like you."

"You--"

Ruby stuck his tongue out at her, and then turned to walk away.

"Wait! Where're ya going?"

"Finding a seat. We need to sit down, don't we?"

Muttering 'moron' under her breath, Sapphire followed him into the back of the train, which was relatively empty--just one boy in the front row and a girl in the back. Not wanting to walk all the way to the back, Ruby turned to the boy in the first row. "Do you mind if we sit here?"

"Sure. I don't care."

Ruby took the seat next to the boy, with Sapphire beside him. The boy leaned forward in his seat so he could get a better look at them. "I'm Gold. Who're you?"

"Ruby," Ruby introduced himself immediately, and when Sapphire didn't respond in five seconds, he did for her. "Miss antisocial-wild-girl over there is Sapphire--"

"Hey!"

"…Okay." Gold watched amused as Sapphire fumed and Ruby smirked. "How old are you two?"

"Twelve," the two answered in unison.

"I'm thirteen. That makes me your e-l-d-e-r. Elder." Gold grinned. "Ever been to this academy place before?"

"No."

"This is my first year, too. But I'm still your elder."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow, but Gold didn't continue on the subject, leaving the three of them in silence.

That lasted for about five seconds, before Ruby decided to look around. "Who's that?" He asked, gesturing to the girl in the back.

"Heck if I know." Gold launched into a story about him trying to impress the girl sitting in back, Ruby and Sapphire listening politely and trying not to crack up.

* * *

_Dear students,_

_Let me be the first to welcome you back to Pokemon Special Academy!_

_To all new students, I am Professor Oak, the headmaster of PSA. A new year is coming up and we can't wait for you to return! Although most of the information you'll need will be given to you when you arrive, here are some reminders--_

_The main thing I want to remind you of is that you may only have two Pokemon along with your starter in classes at one time. This is to be sure you train your starter while you learn. Don't forget that your starter is the Pokemon the academy gives you!_

_Battles can be held freely outside of classes, as long as it is outdoors. You may challenge anyone you wish to battle, although they must agree to it and you both must decide on the rules. A teacher can also notice your battles and give you extra credit accordingly, so be sure to train!_

_Last but not least, PSA covers nine main subjects of Pokemon--battling, training, evolving, trading, breeding, capturing, Contests, caring for your Pokemon, and surviving in the wild with them. To make things more competitive, students are divided into groups of three 'rivals' according to age. Information such as schedules, rivals, room assignments, and such will be given when you arrive at the academy._

_I cannot wait to see you all again, and I wish you good luck for the new school year!_

_Sincerely--_

Blue crumpled the already wrinkled piece of paper and tossed it over her shoulder.

The letter had been sent out nearly three weeks ago--and today was the day when all the students were supposed to head to the academy, and the train was filled with nervous excitement. People closer to the academy could just drive there, but other regions--like Johto and Hoenn and Sinnoh--had to ride the train to PSA.

Despite the fact that it was packed, Blue had found a secluded place in the back of the train. _That _was completely necessary, she thought, and tried to ignore the fact that three students--two boys and a girl--had taken seats in the row in front of her, chatting happily.

She was considering asking them to move when her Pokegear beeped once. Sighing, she glanced at the name and answered the call. "Yes?"

"Now?"

"Wait 'till the train starts moving." She smirked and glanced around, making sure the kids in front of her weren't listening. They weren't, of course--too absorbed in their own conversation. "It'll make things easier."

"But--"

"Don't worry. Abra's got you covered--"

"Blue!"

Blue jumped, and looked up to see four eyes staring back at her. Three belonging to the kids in front of her, the fourth by a boy who took the seat next to her. "Hi! I didn't expect to see you here."

First year or fifth, it didn't matter--Red was just as excited as if it were his first year coming. He took his bag off his shoulder and put it on the seat beside him.

"Who's that?" The person on the Pokegear asked.

"Just a friend. Remember. When the train passes you, you're on. The _back_. Got it?"

"Roger."

"Good. See you soon." She grinned and ended the call, tossing the device aside. Finally, she turned back to Red. "Didn't expect to see you, either."

"Yeah. I'm probably gonna have to show the new kids where they're supposed to go. That's what Green said…"

"Are he and Yellow meeting us there?"

"Yeah." His eyes rested on Blue's Pokegear in the nearby seat. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one." Blue shrugged as the train lurched into motion. Now plan A--get Red the heck out of here--probably wouldn't work, so she had to resort to plan B. "Listen, Red. If you're going to sit here, you're going to have to keep this a secret."

Red's face changed from excited to skeptic. "What are you plotting?"

"Trust me. You want to leave or not?"

Red sighed. "…Fine."

"No one. Not even Green."

"Yellow?"

"Yellow?" Blue waved away the question with her hand. "I don't care about Yellow. She'd take a secret to the grave."

"…Fine."

"Swear?"

"Swear."

"Well, that's a good thing." Blue leaned over the chair next to her to glance at the window. The train was picking up speed, and she managed to see someone outside before she sat back in her seat. "Five… four… three… two--"

Red yelped as a boy and Abra appeared in the aisle next to him, jumping back. His reaction caused Blue to crack up--scaring him never got old. "--One. Red, Silver. Sil, Red."


End file.
